Talk:Helminth/@comment-80.112.162.119-20170111235817/@comment-107.188.131.176-20170121111433
Also of intresting note, when you step into this room, Ordis says he does not trust Helmith, but says that "there is some relationship between your warframe and the infestation" and go on to say keeping the being around is a nessary evil. I have had a long standing theory and this room makes me even more convinced I may be right. Warning, this is a bit of a read. So we know Orokin bio-engineered a virus of some sort, more or less making what is now know as the infested. They did this in controled labs, prolly the towers we all know of. But when they tried to turn this weapon on their enemy, the senteint, it failed. We, the tenno, were weaponized as a result, in a last effort to save them. We were told we were heros, about to be given a huge ceremonial welcome after our victory. Instead, we turned on them and killed them off. Why? My theory is this: It was a lie. They meant to kill us at that ceremony, since our task was now through and they thought the danger had passed. You find out in doing the main missons and listening closely to them, that we were experiments. Childern who, being filled with terrible power, were a source of fear among the orokin, because they sent us into the void against our will and we came back changed. They told us the suits were to help us, but they were making us into weapons from the start and feared our retribution if it was ever discovered. Such a weapon takes a team to make though, which is why people like the greenier queens know about us. After all, the orokin still had all this virus, all this bio flesh, still laying around. I propose they built bodies out of them, or at least, a nerve system and a brain of sorts. They fused these with the suits so they could respond to our void powers. An empty husk, waiting for commands. A body with no master, unless we ourselves perform "transferance" and take command. This is why we need the infested, but also why we were immune. We are, in part, a controled chaos teterring on the edge. What if in trying to escape our fate, death by the hands of the orokin, we stole their tech and sabtoged their towers? Suddenly it all makes sense. Why do the infested hate us? We have enslaved them in their eyes. Why do the orokin and indiduvals like the stalker hate us? We DID cause the fall of the orokin. Maybe by being the very ones who unleased the infested, likely playing a part in making them become what they are now, albeit unwittingly. If we caused a controled set of labs to collaspe, it prolly killed lots of people, twisted things. They story may be leading up to a point where we ethier take control by using our void "light" to purify the strain, or give into the darkness of the infested flesh we are so close to and have "transfered" into.